


Chris Evans Drabbles: The 12 Days of Christmas (2019)

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.(As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Female Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 13





	1. Day 12 - December 14

“On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,” you read from the small card Chris had attached to the rectangular gift he’d presented you just moments before.

Glancing up at him, you couldn’t help but say, “you do know that the twelve days of Christmas are _after_ Christmas, right?”

He rolled his eyes and responded, “yes.” And then he added, “and yes, I know it starts with the first day and not the twelfth, too,” as if he knew that would be your next question.

He quirked an eyebrow and you nodded grudgingly.

Smirking, he said, “If that offends you, I can take the gift back…” He reached out a hand towards the gift.

“Let’s not get hasty now,” you replied with a grin as you pulled the gift to your chest to protect it. “I’m not one to complain about getting Christmas presents early. I just wanted to fact check, that’s all.”

“Facts have been checked, open your gift,” Chris said with a chuckle.

Turning your attention to the present, you pulled off the paper and revealed a box about half the size of a piece of printer paper. Taking the lid off, you found a stack of envelopes each with the name of a month written on it.

Picking up the one that said January, you opened it and found a gift certificate to your favorite day spa that was good for a massage.

“Oh, Chris!” You exclaimed.

“You’re welcome,” he said with a big smile. “I know how much you love getting massages. There’s a gift certificate for one for each month next year.”

“Thank you,” you replied, setting the gift aside to give him a kiss. “I love it.”


	2. Day 11 - December 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

Chris had made you wait all day for your next gift. Granted, the two of you had been on the go all day taking care of errands and the like, but still, he could have given it to you first thing in the morning.

Instead, he’d chosen to hand you a Christmas gift bag after the two of you had finished watching the newest Hallmark movie premiere late that evening.

After pulling out enough tissue paper to last you through the next year, you finally found your gift. A folded up road map.

“Uh thanks,” you said, unsure of how to respond. You knew he had a plan, but you had no clue what that was.

“Open it up, dummy,” he spoke in an exasperated tone.

Curious, you unfolded the map and laid it out on the coffee table before you. It took you a moment to see that he had placed eleven bright pink dots on significant places along the Eastern seaboard from Maine all the way down to Florida. 

“It’s the general outline of the road trip we’re going to take next summer,” he explained. “Obviously, we’ll stop at other places, but these will be the major stops.”

“I love it,” you replied, genuinely touched by this gift. You’d love going on road trips as a kid and had always wanted to travel around the USA and now Chris was making that possible. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said before leaning in for a kiss.


	3. Day 10 - December 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

A Christmas themed sign baring those words was taped to the door leading into the house from the garage when you got home from work.

Excited, you entered the mud room and found a beautiful picture frame sitting on top of the washing machine. Picking it up, you saw that Chris had put the first picture of the two of you together in it.

You were so captivated by the photo that you didn’t notice that there was something taped to the back until your fingers brushed against it. Turning the frame around, you found a sticky note attached to it.

_The place you shoved brownies into my face that one time._

Grinning, you left the mud room and went into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter top by the oven was another framed picture of the two of you, one from your first vacation together.

Knowing that it was a game now, you flipped the frame over and read the clue. Which took you into the living room and to the mantle where you found another photo among the photos of yours and Chris’s family.

Armed with the next clue, you continued your scavenger hunt with Chris creatively coming up with a reason for you to visit every nook and cranny of the house in search of the day’s gift.

The final clue was in the bedroom and, armed with the other eight frames, you turned over the ninth and read it.

_I’m laying under it with visions of sugar plums dancing in my head._

You frowned at the clue trying to figure it out. Then you recalled Chris telling you that he loved to lay in front of the Christmas tree and look up into the colorful lights and day dream.

Leaving the bedroom, you made your way to the living room and found him, and Dodger, laying under the tree. You weren’t sure when he’d gotten home or, more likely, where he’d been hiding when you’d started your hunt, but he was there now.

Setting the nine frames down on the couch, you joined him and Dodger and stared up into the lights. It was awe inspiring, you realized, and you felt a childlike spark of joy fill your soul.

The three of you laid in silence for a few minutes before Chris reached over and grabbed a gift from the stack below the tree. He handed it to you and you sat up to open it, prompting him and Dodger to follow.

The tenth picture frame was the prettiest of them all, but noticeably empty. Looking up at Chris, you raised an eyebrow.

“I have a plan for it,” he told you. “It won’t be empty for long.”

You nodded your head and then reached to grab the other frames. Wanting to look at them all at once, you laid them out on the floor between the two of you. Seeing the last year and a half of your relationship with Chris unfold before you. From that first photo to the one the two of you and Dodger had done for Christmas cards a few weeks earlier.

“Thank you,” you said to Chris, not bothering to hide the tears in your eyes. “I love it. Them. Us.”

He brushed the tears from your eyes with his thumb and then kissed you.


	4. Day 9 - December 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

You felt a rush of excitement when Chris presented you with a large box during breakfast. With his ok, you tore through the paper and opened the box…

…only to find it empty save for a slip of paper.

_I, Chris Evans, promise to not complain about too many decorative pillows on the couches as long as none end up on the bed. Oh, and as long as it’s ok to actually use them like pillows._

You laughed at the note, knowing how much it had probably pained him to write as it had been a point of contention between the two of you since you’d moved it. You being pro throw pillow and Chris being against.

“You’re going to let me have extra pillows on the couches?” You asked, just wanting to hear him say it.

“Nine. You get nine and no more,” he replied, his tone firm but you could see the hint of a smile. A smile that said that he wasn’t really firm on the number nine.

“You won’t regret this,” you told him. “We can get Christmas ones, oh, and other seasonal ones too. Or we could get a few solid colors that compliment the couches.”

Chris groaned and you laughed.

“I love this, thank you,” you said, stepping forward and wrapping your arms around his waist. “And I love you, too.”


	5. Day 8 - December 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

Your gift was waiting for you on the bathroom counter when you walked into the room at 6 o’clock in the morning. It was a large basket filled with you favorite products from a local bath and body company that you loved.

Not caring that you really didn’t have the time to go through it, you proceeded to take each product out one by one. He’d gotten you your favorite lotion that made your skin silky smooth. Your favorite facial mask that made your skin glow. There was a salt scrub, a lip scrub and a bath bomb, too. All products you’d used before and loved.

The final three products: body wash, shampoo and conditioner, were all ones you had been interested in trying, but never had. You took a sniff of all of them and decided in that moment that you had to use them that morning.

Thirty minutes later, you were in the middle of doing your hair when Chris came into the bathroom rubbing his eyes. He kissed your neck and then you heard him take a deep breath.

“I used the new stuff,” you said, catching his eyes in the mirror. “Like it?”

“Hell yes,” he replied, breathing it in again. “It smelled great in the bottle, even better on you.”


	6. Day 7- December 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

The note was taped to the door into the house from the garage. You pulled it off and then went inside, finding the main part of the house completely dark.

“Hello?” You called out for Chris and Dodger.

Getting no answer, you took your phone out of your purse to make sure you hadn’t missed a message from Chris. You hadn’t.

Then you heard it, the soft strains of music coming from somewhere in the house.

You set your stuff down and then followed it. As you reached the hallway that led to the living room, you finally recognizing the music as the soundtrack from The Nutcracker ballet.

Tears sprang to your eyes at the sight that met you as you entered the room. While the rest of the house was dark, the living room was lit by the beautiful Christmas tree you and Chris had purchased the weekend after Thanksgiving. But there was a new display in the room, too.

A Christmas village like the one your grandma had had when you were a kid. It wasn’t exactly the same, but it had a classic feel to it.

Mesmerized, you went to the table that Chris had set up especially for it and took in the seven buildings that made up the display. There was a school, a city hall, a house, a store, a church, a skating pond, and, at the very center, a gazebo.

The creaking of the house’s old floorboards announced Chris’s presence and you leaned into his embrace when he stepped behind you.

“I got some accessories, too,” he said. “But I figured we could do that part together.”

“I love that idea,” you replied, but neither of you moved.

“Did I get the right style?” He asked after a couple minutes.

Turning to look at him, you nodded your head and said, “it’s perfect.”

The two of you decided to wait until after dinner to setup the rest of the village, but when it was done it was everything you had dreamed of as a kid. Chris had purchased everything from trees, to people, to lamp posts and cotton batting to act as fake snow.

Once it was finished, the two of you and Dodger curled up on the couch to watch a Christmas movie with the glow of the tree and village illuminating the room. It was perfect.


	7. Day 6 - December 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

You felt slightly embarrassed opening a gift in front of Chris’s mom, siblings, niece and nephews, but you didn’t have a choice. Everybody had gathered at yours and Chris’s house for a game night and Chris had insisted that you had to open the gift before any games were played.

To make yourself feel a bit better, you let his niece and nephews help unwrap the large box Chris had put on the floor in front of you.

“It’s games!” His niece announced after they’d opened the box.

One by one, the kids took turns pulling a game out and handing it to you: Scattergories, Phase 10, Sorry, Taboo, Clue and Candyland. All six were games that you and Chris had remembered playing when you were younger and had wanted to own in the future. Now you did.

With too many people to play one game, the kids picked out Candyland and Sorry and the adults split up to play with them. Which is how you and Chris found yourselves battling it out in Candyland with his niece and his mom. Thanks to the luck of the draw, his niece took advantage of shortcuts and won the game while Chris got sent back to nearly the beginning of the game when he was only a few squares away from winning.

His niece celebrated with her version of a touchdown dance while Chris playfully mourned the loss, sinking off of his chair and “crying” under the table. His overdramatic sobs had everyone laughing and made Dodger howl along sympathetically to the amusement of all.

After everyone left, that night, you and Chris put the games on the shelf in the hall closet with the other games the two of you had collected over the years. The collection was far from complete, you knew, but it had from “yours” and “mine” to “ours” thanks to his gifts tonight.


	8. Day 5 - December 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

You found the note taped to a wrapped present placed in front of a freshly brewed pot of coffee when you came into the kitchen. Figuring Chris had left it for you to open, you picked it up and tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a small white box. Taking off the lid, you found two pairs of small hoop earrings, one silver and one gold.

The next gift “magically” appeared that afternoon when you and Chris were wrapping presents. You’d gone into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for you both and when you returned, the gift had been sitting on the coffee table. Suspiciously in the paper that was laying next to Chris on the floor.

Taking the paper off, you found yourself folding a velvet jewelry box the side of your hand. Lifting the lid, you found a simple silver chain with a diamond heart intertwined with a silver heart that said “I love you” on one part and “for always and forever” on another part of it.

With tears in your eyes, you gave Chris a hug and a kiss and then insisted on him helping you put it on. Once it was on, you placed your hand on it, mentally deciding you’d never take it off.

Chris had other plans, however, because that night, when the two of you were getting ready to go to a friend’s Christmas party, he handed you the last part of the day’s gifts. Opening the box, you found a diamond snowflake necklace and matching earrings. Both of which would look amazing with the dark blue, crushed velvet dress you were wearing to the party.

“Wear these tonight?” he asked.

You couldn’t tell him no. After he helped you switch necklaces, you put on the matching earrings and looked at yourself in the mirror. As much as it had pained you to take off the other necklace, the snowflake one sparkled and shined against the dark material of your dress.

Turning to Chris, you told him thank you and then gave him a kiss.


	9. Day 4 - December 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

With Christmas just three days away, you and Chris had invited his niece and nephews over to spend the day and night so their parents could do some last minute shopping. With the kids due to arrive soon, you and Chris were putting the groceries away when a bag you didn’t remember appeared on the counter with an envelope taped to the front of it.

Pulling the envelope off, you opened it and smiled when you saw that Chris had included an additional note.

_It’s up to you if you want to share any of this with us tonight or not._

Opening the bag, you let out a happy groan when you saw what Chris had secretly purchased when you hadn’t been paying attention. The first item was a metal tin of danish cookies, followed by peppermint bark, then soft peppermint candies and, finally, gourmet sea salt caramel.

“So are you going to share any of that with us?” Chris asked with a grin.

“Everything but the caramels,” you told him, clutching the bag to your chest. “These babies are all mine.”

“Fair enough,” Chris said with a laugh.

After hiding the caramels, you put the other sweets away, too, knowing that Chris’s sister wouldn’t appreciate the two of you filling her kids with sugar all day. You figured they’d be an extra special treat during the night’s movie marathon.


	10. Day 3 - December 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

“A blindfold?” you asked Chris, after opening the gift he’d handed to you. You raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a surprise,” he told you. “Put it on and I’ll take you to your actual gift.”

After putting the blindfold on, you held out your hand to Chris. Instead of taking it, he put his hands on your shoulders and turned you around a couple times, making you slightly dizzy.

“Was that really necessary?” you asked him, planting one hand on your hip while you clung to his arm.

“No, but I couldn’t help it,” he said with a laugh. He laughed louder when you took your hand off your hip, still too dizzy to let go of him with your other hand, and swatted at him, but missed.

“Take me to my present,” you huffed.

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied.

He led you out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Even with your head still a bit muddled from the spinning, you were pretty sure he led you to the living room and that was confirmed when he gave you the ok to take off the blindfold.

As soon as your eyes adjusted to the light, you saw that the tree was lit and so was the Christmas village. Then you saw the fireplace and your hand flew to your mouth.

“Oh, Chris,” you whispered as tears ran down your cheeks.

When the two of you had gotten the Christmas tree the weekend after Thanksgiving, you’d asked Chris what he had planned for the fireplace, but he’d refused, just telling you that he had a plan.

His plan had been matching stockings for the two of you and a puppy paw stocking that matched, too, for Dodger. All three were plaid and had your names embroidered on them.

“They’re perfect,” you said, turning to him and burying your head into his chest. “It’s all perfect.”


	11. Day 2 - December 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

After spending the evening with his dad’s family, you and Chris returned home and you surprised him by giving him an early gift of your own: matching Christmas pajamas for the two of you and Dodger. He’d chuckled over them in a good natured way, but ultimately agreed to put them on and the three of you took a picture in front of the Christmas tree.

“Maybe we should put that photo in the frame you gave me,” you said to Chris as you got settled on the couch to watch a movie.

“We’ll get another frame, I have a plan for the other,” he told you with a smile.

Before you could ask what his plan was, he reached under the tree and grabbed two presents from under the tree. Then he handed them to you.

The first box was an adorable Mickey and Minnie Mouse ornament that featured them holding hands and attached to a large red heart.

“Oh Chris, I love it,” you said and then stood up and put the ornament on the tree.

Then you sat back down and opened the second gift, only to find yourself crying as soon as you saw it.

While the Mickey and Minnie ornament had pulled at your heart strings, the second ornament had melted your heart. The piece of art, which was clearly what it was, was a set of three clay sculpted figures that were clearly yourself, Chris and Dodger. While they weren’t exact replicas, you knew they were the three of you.

Joining you on the couch, Chris wrapped his arms around you and held onto you as you cried happy tears.

It wasn’t until your eyes clear of tears that you stood up and moved the ornaments around on the tree so the new one could be front and center. Then you joined Chris and Dodger on the couch and cuddled with your two favorite men as you watched a movie.


	12. Day 1 - December 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a special Christmas surprise planned for reader. Takes inspiration from the twelve days of Christmas, but goes backwards (starting with 12) and takes place during the lead up to Christmas.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

Chris’s voice welcomed you into the living room and you felt tears spring to your eyes when you saw him down on one knee in front of the Christmas tree. A black velvet ring box sat open in his palm and his eyes were locked on yours.

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes! A million times yes,” you told him. You ran to him and the two of you sealed the proposal with a kiss.

When you parted, he slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto your finger.

After that, you thought the surprises were finished, after all, the final gift had been given, but that all changed when you got to his mom’s house and saw your parents sitting in her living room. Your siblings were all married with their own families, which meant you all got together at a different time for Christmas, but you hadn’t expected to see your parents on Christmas Day.

With tears in your eyes, you’d greeted them with hugs and learned that Chris had secretly invited them to spend Christmas with his family knowing that he was going to propose to you.

That night, during Christmas dinner, you and Chris celebrated your engagement with his family and your parents. Then, during dessert, Chris’s dad’s family showed up for a complete family celebration.

Christmas day ended with snow beginning to fall, which excited the sugar crazed kids even more and they begged to go outside and play in it. You were perfectly content to stay inside where it was warm, but Chris asked you to go outside with him to take a picture for the picture frame he’d given you.

Once the two of you were bundled up, you went outside, with his sister following, and he led you to a large evergreen tree to use as the background of the photo. You forgot all about his sister or the photo as Chris wrapped his arms around you and held you tight. You laid your head against his chest and put your left hand on his upper arm.

His sister interrupted the moment, asking the two of you to change poses and you did, but you knew which photo you wanted to go in that beautiful frame.


End file.
